the_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Pratt
Spencer William Pratt (born August 14, 1983) personality known for his role on MTV's The Hills, along with his wife Heidi Montag. He is the older brother of Stephanie Pratt, who also appears on The Hills. Career Reality television and bankruptcy Pratt first appeared on television in 2005 in the short-lived reality series The Princes of Malibu. Pratt was also Creator & Executive Producer of the series, he acted in the role of "manager/publicist/agent/stylist" to series star Brody Jenner. Pratt's friendship with Jenner led to his role on the MTV reality series The Hills, in 2006. Pratt's relationship with fellow cast member Heidi Montag was detailed on the series, along with the tension it caused between Montag and series star Lauren Conrad. In April 2009, Pratt and Montag joined the cast of the reality television show, I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here! Their behavior on the show was criticized as being childish and self-centered, and clouded by further controversy after Pratt's sister Stephanie claimed that NBC subjected the couple to torture (something the couple later denied). After four days, they quit the show.The couple then changed their mind and returned to the show after completing a challenge. However, they had to leave the show again shortly after returning because Montag had to be hospitalized due to a gastric ulcer. In November 2010, Pratt was forced to file for bankruptcy. In September 2012, Pratt confirmed through his Twitter that he was returning to reality TV, with wife Heidi Montag. Details of the show have not been released, apart from Pratt stating that filming begins in January. Personal life In 2006, Pratt began dating Heidi Montag, resulting in the end of Montag's friendship with Lauren Conrad due to Conrad's firm belief that Pratt was a bad influence on Montag, and that the pair had been spreading rumors about Lauren appearing in a sex tape with Jason Wahler. In May 2007, Heidi and Spencer announced their engagement. During The Hills season finale in December 2007, the couple broke off their engagement. During a broadcast of Ryan Seacrest's radio show, Pratt said that he was madly in love with Montag and trying to win her back. On November 20, 2008, Heidi and Spencer had a 15-minute marriage ceremony in Mexico with no family members present. Montag and Pratt married a second time on April 25, 2009 in Pasadena, California. Pratt was baptised by Stephen Baldwin during his stint on the show I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here! In July 2009, Pratt and wife Heidi publicly expressed that they felt the September 11 attacks were an inside job Pratt vowed to use his celebrity status to educate the public about the New World Order. On June 8, 2010, Montag filed for legal separation from Pratt, listing irreconcilable differences as the reason for their separation. Originally, the couple's split was thought to be a publicity stunt. However, Spencer later confirmed that while the pair were on friendly terms, the split was not fake. In an interview with People, Pratt said, "We love each other but I'm a famewhore and I'll never grow out of it. Heidi knows that and doesn't want that... I want every kind of press. She believes in bad press. There's no way my love for fame and her love for puppies will ever work out successfully. She just wants to hike and hang out and be calmer." However, the couple called off the divorce in September 2010, saying, "We are back together trying to make things work. We do love each other and realized we do want to spend the rest of our lives together." In November 2010, Pratt admitted that the announcement of divorce was intended only to help Montag's struggling career, and stated that the pair never intended to split up. Pratt was arrested and jailed in Costa Rica on September 11, 2010 while attempting to board an aircraft with hunting weapons. He was subsequently released and banned from re-entering the country Category:Cast Category:Stubs